


Third Wheels

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Pack, Stiles has to have his fun somewhere, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the other folder?” Lydia asked, snagging the remote out of Stiles’ hand. Quick as lightening, she ended the slide show and opened the second folder inside the ‘Berkeley Road Trip’ folder. The one Stiles has so lovingly named ‘The Third Wheel’.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know whether to hide his face in his hands or puff his chest out with pride at the bark of laughter that left Derek’s mouth the second Lydia had opened the first picture. “Stiles!” Scott yelled, face turning pink as the others began to hoot as well. “When the hell did you-?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheels

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [The Third Wheel post](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/54906808018/awesomephilia-the-life-of-a-third-wheel)

"Aaaaand done!" Stiles declared, taking a step back from TV mounted to the wall, watching the USB light flash. "Who’s got the remote?"   
  


There was a quick check to locate the device before Isaac held it out for Stiles to take. Navigating his way through way too many bodies sprawled over sofa’s and floor cushions, Stiles dropped down between Lydia and Boyd before moving through the menu. “Word of warning, we took a lot of pictures.”  
  


Erica’s arm reached around Boyd’s shoulders to smack Stiles upside the head as gently as possible. “Shut up and show us already.” Derek’s little grunt of agreement made Stiles roll his eyes and open the folder that had pictures of his, Scott and Allison’s road trip to Berkeley.  
  


The whole journey had been great - good company, great music, staggering amounts of junk food and smelly motel rooms. Stiles felt that it had brought the trio together closer than every before! And also got him to learn some things that he really never wanted to know…No, he’d rather not talk about it either thanks. All he’d say on the matter was Scott, lace, and some things you never wanted to find out about your best friend slash bro.   
  


Anyways. It had been a great trip! And the pictures showed it. Except the ones of clouds where one of the trio would try to show a shape to the rest of the group (“It’s right there!” “I can’t see it.” “Here’s the head, there’s the tail and that’s the paw! Come on Lydia, help me out here!” “I still can’t see the puppy.” “I can sort of see it?” “Thank you Derek!”) - those hadn’t been too exciting.  
  


Erica and Isaac asked a dozen questions about the few fairs and carnivals they had managed to get into - asking them about the games, the crowd, the food, the rides. Boyd was more interested in the food, while Derek and Lydia’s focus was on the campus and possible living arrangements. Jackson well…was Jackson and pretended that he didn’t care while taking the most time squinting at the clouds trying to find the dragon headed cat with flippers instead of paws.   
  


"Aaaand that’s the last one." Stiles announced once the slideshow came back to the first picture of the trio posing in front of Stiles’ jeep, ready to get the show on the road.  
  


There were several noises of relief from the group, coupled with a few pops and cracks of stiff joints as a few people stretched. “What’s the other folder?” Lydia asked, snagging the remote out of Stiles’ hand. Quick as lightening, she ended the slide show and opened the second folder inside the ‘Berkeley Road Trip’ folder. The one Stiles has so lovingly named ‘The Third Wheel’.  
  


He didn’t know whether to hide his face in his hands or puff his chest out with pride at the bark of laughter that left Derek’s mouth the second Lydia had opened the first picture. “Stiles!” Scott yelled, face turning pink as the others began to hoot as well. “When the hell did you?!”  
  


For her part, Allison looked part mortified and part amused at the picture of herself and Scott kissing while Stiles was pulling an exaggerated look of disgust at their PDA. “That does explain why he didn’t say anything when we were kissing.” She pointed out with a wry chuckle and a facepalm.  
  


Erica was leaning on Boyd, laughing so hard that tears were clinging to her eyelashes. “I don’t know what’s better!” She hiccuped into the man’s shoulder. “Stiles’ faces or that they never figured out that he was taking the pictures!”  
  


Her comment made Isaac tip over into Cora’s lap, shoulders shaking with mirth. The chuckles grew into flat out howls of laughter when Derek grunted, “That face looks like he’s saying ‘Not bad’ to their kiss instead of being mad at not getting any.” Stiles blushed and tried to smack the alpha in the head with a pillow. (He utterly missed and wound up catching Boyd in the back of  the head.)  
  


"Shut up!" Stiles hissed. "Don’t mock the pain of a third wheel!"


End file.
